


Действующие лица

by tsepesh



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Содержание двух разговоров Орсона Кренника, имевших место на Иду.





	Действующие лица

Название: Действующие лица  
Автор: fandom Death Star 2017  
Бета: fandom Death Star 2017  
Размер: мини, 1911 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Гален Эрсо, Орсон Кренник  
Категория: джен, преслэш или слэш в глазах смотрящего  
Жанр: Дарк  
Рейтинг: R  
Краткое содержание: Содержание двух разговоров Орсона Кренника, имевших место на Иду.  
Примечание/Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, кровища, ненадежный рассказчик, использована концепция т.н. "Галенобала", т.е. Галена Эрсо, обладающего чертами Ганнибала Лектера, обсуждавшаяся в Дежурке с участием автора, каннибализм  
Для голосования: #. fandom Death Star 2017 - "Действующие лица"

Действующие лица:  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО  
Место действия: Иду, жилые комнаты Галена Эрсо. Сам хозяин и его гость (а кто из них кто — это уже повод для отдельного разговора) сидят за богато по меркам отдаленного научно-производственного центра засекреченного имперского проекта накрытым столом: сложно приготовленное настоящее мясо, украшенное и поданное на настоящей посуде. По бокалам разлито привезенное Орсоном Кренником вино, початая бутылка стоит в отдалении. Все время разговора оба едят.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (отрезая и кладя в рот кусочек мяса). Ммм. (Прожевывает, видно, что ему нравится.) Гален. Каждый раз я обещаю себе, что не буду этого повторять, но каждый раз все равно повторяю — ты превзошел сам себя.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО смущенно улыбается и салютует бокалом.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (поддразнивающе). Иногда я даже жалею, что в Программе Будущего нам не разрешали готовить самим. Твой кулинарный талант определенно открылся бы раньше.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (подхватывая тон). Боюсь, кулинарные таланты пришлось бы открывать тебе, Орсон.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: И питались бы мы оба подгорелой яичницей и сухими бутербродами.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: А разве не именно так и было?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (с преувеличенно наигранным удивлением). Гален, ты действительно помнишь, что ты тогда ел? Что ещё я о тебе узнаю завтра?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (неожиданно серьезно). Не думаю, что есть что-то, чего ты обо мне не знаешь, Орсон.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: О, Гален. Ты всегда был загадкой.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Но не для тебя. Ты ведь пришел не для того, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям о днях юности, Орсон?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Увы. (Отрезает ещё кусочек от лежащего в тарелке мяса, прожевывает, глотает.) Имя Танальда Вудгри тебе о чем-нибудь говорит, Гален?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (задумчиво). Не уверен.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: На его ферме на Ла'му мы нашли вас.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО тяжело вздыхает.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Когда поступила информация о том, что вы на его ферме, я поначалу решил, что это ты и есть. Но местные говорили, что Вудгри живут на Ла'му больше десяти лет. Помню, подумал тогда — ещё один партизан Со Герреры, ненавидящий Империю по неясным причинам. (Кренник делает примирительный жест в сторону вскинувшегося было возражать Галена.) То, что его не было на ферме, в целом вполне объяснимо.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Он не был… не поддерживал Со. Просто знакомый.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Просто знакомый, к которому на ферму можно отправить целое семейство, интересно. Но это не имеет значения. Несколько дней назад мне сообщили о находке, хмм, того, что криминалисты называют скелетированными останками.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО хмурится.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Судя по результатам генетических тестов, это Танальд Вудгри и двое мужчин, связанных с ним кровным родством.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Сын и племянник, да. (Не дожидаясь вопроса от Кренника.) Ты был на Ла'му зимой, Орсон?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Нет.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (периодически запинаясь). Раз в три-пять лет там, где мы жили, случаются страшные морозы. Длятся, как Танальд рассказывал, иной раз до самого лета. Выйти из помещений почти невозможно, как бы тепло ты ни одевался. Все, что можно сделать — это сидеть в доме и надеяться, что генераторы не накроются и еды хватит. Это немного похоже на Воллт, но на Воллте коренное население, а на Ла'му редко кто прибывает из холодных миров. (Замечая внимательный взгляд Кренника.) И, в общем, ни у кого нет нужной психологической подготовки. После особо затяжных морозов иногда находили фермы с телами, все — убиты либо в драке, либо кем-то из обезумевших своих же. Такие морозы случились на наш второй год на Ла'му. Было, ну, не так холодно, как на Воллте, мы держались, а потом Танальд обезумел. Он, (голос Галена прерывается) потребовал невозможного. Я сказал ему, что это невозможно. Он настаивал, потом схватился за нож… (голос Галена окончательно прерывается, он опускает голову).  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (через стол кладя руку на запястье Галена, мягко). Ты защищался.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Да. Он убил бы их, понимаешь? (Кренник кивает, по-прежнему держа руку на запястье Галена.) На шум прибежали его сыновья. Ну и… увидели. Не знаю, знали ли они, что хотел Танальд, или просто увидели его труп, но тоже бросились на меня. (Гален замолкает).  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Я понимаю. Ты не мог рисковать семьей.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (опустошенно). Да.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: У вас не было туки?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (смущенный резким переходом от темы к теме). Что?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Тука. Я знаю, на Корусанте ещё не было.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: На Ла'му тоже. Орсон, я не понимаю…  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Вы там, вроде, какие-то растения выращивали, так?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Да.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Никаких животных?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (все ещё смущенно). Нет.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: И на Ла'му никаких эндемичных хищников крупнее туки. Да и могилы выглядели нетронутыми.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО очень внимательно смотрит на Кренника.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: На костях обнаружены следы зубов, Гален. Если у вас не было животных, на планете нет диких животных, скажи мне, Гален, кто грыз эти кости.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (опустив лицо, глухо). Эта ферма… действительно не была предназначена для шести человек. Танальд сделал все возможное, но его урожая не хватило на всю зиму. Сначала он рассказывал, что в зиму многие сходят с ума, потом — что едят друг друга, но я тогда не думал, что он на что-то намекает. А когда он потребовал Джин — чтобы мы все смогли выжить, как он это назвал — было уже поздно. Но как бы то ни было, после той драки у нас было больше двухсот килограммов, ну, мяса. Было глупо не использовать его.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (сочувственным тоном, с запинками). Гален. Ты и твоя семья… вы прошли через настоящий кошмар, настоящий.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (сначала отстраненно, далее с нарастающим пылом). Кошмар, говоришь? Кошмар, да. Даже не знаю, что больше – то, как легко мне далось решение убить его, или то, что я, наверное, мог бы не убивать его сына и племянника. Они опешили в первые секунды, я мог бы хотя бы попытаться объяснить, но вместо этого напал на них до того, как они напали бы на меня. Я втыкал и втыкал кухонный нож в их тела, пока на шум не прибежала Лира. Она вскрикнула, и я очнулся. Вся комната была в крови, на полу были целые лужи, на стенах, даже на потолке были брызги. Я не могу представить, почему её было так много, может, я задел артерию кого-нибудь, может, ещё что. Не знаю. Но там лежали три тела, и я боялся даже взглянуть на них, но с ними надо было что-то делать. Лира хотела похоронить их, и мне бы даже в голову, может быть, не пришло бы сопротивляться, если бы у меня в руке до сих пор не было бы кухонного ножа. Я смотрел на этот нож, на грудь сына Танальда, которую я этим ножом почти вскрыл, и понимал, что до конца холодов ещё очень долго, а кладовая почти пуста. Мне было страшно от моих же мыслей, но думать о том, что погибнет Джин, что погибнет Лира только потому, что нам пришлось прятаться на этой планете, было гораздо страшнее. Я не мог этого допустить, Орсон, не мог.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Никакой отец бы не допустил такого.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Лира была против поначалу. Она хотела их похоронить или хотя бы вынести трупы в пещеру, пока земля не оттает. Я стоял и не знал, как ей сказать о том, что думаю, но под конец как-то объяснил, что они сейчас — просто мертвое мясо, а не те люди, которые согласились нас приютить, что если их тела найдут, они настолько изранены, что никто не поверит ни в правду, ни в любую ложь, которую мы можем сочинить. Я так боялся, что она не согласится. Когда она согласилась, мне стало страшно самому, Орсон. Лира. Ты помнишь, какая она была. Согласиться есть мертвецов, тех, кого убил я… думаю, если бы не Джин, она бы не согласилась на такое. А так, я сказал ей, что попробую отрубить и пожарить кусок тела Танальда, я даже не знал, что именно мне нужно отрезать — должен ли я отрубить ему руку или ногу или надо срезать мышцы с его груди и живота, и как именно это сделать. Она остановила меня, я думал, что она все ещё не согласна есть человеческое мясо, но она сказала, что Танальд слишком тощий и его лучше сварить. Боги, Орсон, ты можешь себе это представить? Мы стоим над телами и обсуждаем, как их лучше съесть, а вокруг постепенно густеет кровь, и её так много, что кажется, она висит в воздухе.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Гален. Вы оба сделали то, что должны были.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Ты так считаешь? Да, ты бы сделал то же самое, Орсон, ты бы сделал то же самое.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Пожалуй. Гален, прости, что я заставил тебя вспоминать все это.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (снова практически спокойно). Это ничего. Если отвлечься от того, что это были люди, иногда это было даже уютно. Джин как-то раз нашла кости пальцев и обвязала их нитками, а потом ходила по дому и изображала какую-то кровожадную богиню из своих мультиков, с ожерельем из костей. Она часто играла в какие-то свои сказки ещё на Корусанте и на Ла'му не изменилась.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Психика детей гораздо легче, чем у взрослых. Они приспосабливаются.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Да.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Гален, ты же знаешь, что нам положено вести статистику по естественной убыли персонала?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (несколько сбитый с толку). Да. То есть наверняка не знал, но это логично.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Обычно естественная убыть выше в новых районах, но как только все входит в рутину, она уменьшается.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО смотрит на Кренника, ожидая продолжения.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Естественная убыть на Иду держится слегка выше нормы, Гален. Это легко объяснить местной погодой — мало ли людей смывают местные дожди, в конце концов. Но, боюсь, рано или поздно кто-то ещё сложит два и два.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Орсон, я не уверен, что понимаю тебя.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Гален. Не пытайся. Мы уже выяснили, что ты ужасно лжешь.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: И что теперь, Орсон? Изолируешь меня, чтобы обеспечить безопасность?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК (в сторону). Да куда ж тебя ещё дальше изолировать? (Самому Галену.) Нет. Я намерен…  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Заставишь меня убивать для себя? Сделаешь очередным палачом?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Гален, остановись. Ничего подобного я тебе предлагать даже не собирался. На самом деле я хотел бы предложить стать твоим поставщиком, Гален.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (выглядит так, как будто врезался во что-то). Поставщиком, Орсон? Боюсь, мы с тобой не очень понимаем друг друга.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Да, поставщиком. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, когда тебе в очередной раз понадобится разнообразить свой рацион, а ежедневная смертность по проекту в целом может позволить нам содержать целую роту каннибалов.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Как же практично.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: По крайней мере, так можно надеяться, что никто не придет сюда со внутренним расследованием, Гален.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (опускает голову, смотрит на скатерть). Орсон, ты точно понимаешь, что ты сейчас предлагаешь? До этого ты в любой момент мог сказать, что не понял, чем тебя кормят, но сейчас…  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Гален, трупы погибших — если там ещё есть трупы — сжигают чуть ли не вместе с мусором. И в любом случае я понимаю риск.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: И именно поэтому весь наш разговор держишь левую руку на своем бластере?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Мне не победить тебя в рукопашной, Гален.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Ты считаешь, что я опасен для тебя?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Нет. Но ещё за дверью стоит навязанный мне караул, и мне не хотелось бы, чтобы они убили тебя в нелепой попытке защитить меня.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО (с сарказмом). То есть ты, лично ты, стрелять на поражение не собираешься?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Я слишком долго знаю тебя для этого.  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Что же. Орсон, друг мой, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Да, Гален?  
ГАЛЕН ЭРСО: Я кормил тебя человеческим мясом.

Спустя несколько часов, коридор, ведущий к порту Иду. ОРСОН КРЕННИК и ДАНСТИГ ПТЕРРО идут по коридору.  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: И вот ещё что, Птерро.  
ДАНСТИГ ПТЕРРО: Да, шеф?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Измените штатное расписание. С сегодняшнего визита на Иду меня будет сопровождать Матиз, а не вы.  
Дастиг Птерро: Будет исполнено. Шеф, разрешите полюбопытствовать, почему?  
ОРСОН КРЕННИК: Потому что за весь период наблюдения за Ла'му на ней не было зафиксировано никаких аномально длинных или аномально холодных зим, Птерро.


End file.
